Black Widow's Daughter
by gaberaey
Summary: My name is Juliette and this is the story of how my life changed. Natasha/Steve hints of Natasha/Clint OC/OC


Left eye = lie detector, Right eye = black butterfly

Juliette "Julie" Romanoff-Daughter of Natasha Romanoff

Jack Stark-Son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts

Artis-Son of Loki, Evil, 10x as powerful as his father

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or the idea of the iris, just the plot

* * *

Natasha's POV

I watch my daughter laying in the grass with her friend Grace they laugh and smile it makes happy to think on my own I could make my daughter happy. I haven't been in S.H.I.E.L.D. in the last 16 years after I found out I was pregnant. Her name is Juliette but for short Julie

Juliette is skillful, sly, smart, logical, and beautiful. Juliette wanted to take up karate at the age of 5 but my fighting skills past down to her and she got kicked out of karate. So instead she took up archery and she is very good at that too. Also she loves ice skating and ballet. Her best subject in school is history, She loves learning about wars. She has a long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes I honestly don't know where she gets it from I have red hair and green eyes and her father...has blue eyes and blonde hair.

I never want to go back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. if that means seeing Juliette's father again and possibly revealing Juliette to her father. From what I've seen on the news Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' son Jack is part of S.H.I.E.L.D. his father I'm guessing helped build his suit. Fortunately Juliette pays no mind to that stuff.

Did I mention that Juliette has irises? Well She was born with a gift to see specific stuff. In one eye she could if someone is lying, in the other she sees when someone is near death, from what she describes, Juliette sees a devil tail when someone is lying and sees black butterflies when someone is near death. I was brought out of my thoughts when Grace yelled goodbye to me. I waved to Grace and watched her get into her mother's car safely. Juliette walks to the house "Thank you for letting Grace come over Mom" she says gratefully.

I smile "No problem you know she could come over anytime" She nods happily. "C'mon help me make dinner" I say. Little did I know the day after was going to be a dramatic change to both mine and Juliette's life.

* * *

Juliette's POV (the day after at Riverdale Country School)

I'm sitting in class next to Grace when I look outside to see a small storm headed our way. At first I didn't think much of it but as it drew near I began to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turned to the window and it looked like it was getting stronger while picking up piles of dirt, a minute later the wind pushed forward. My eyes widen at the speed of the storm. "EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled. I quickly got in a fetal position then an impact of wind and shattered glass hit the classroom. I got up slowly to see if it was over. There stood an alien-like thing, it began terrorizing my classmates as everyone screamed scared for their life.

The monster came close with their weapon in hand judging by the height of their shadow it was about 4 feet taller than an average man but 6 feet taller than me. It came up to Grace who was almost under her desk. The alien grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, she screamed I acted on instinct. I jumped onto the monster's back and held my arms around it's neck. The alien dropped Grace and tried to get me off it's back.

I got toss toward the back of the classroom, I landed lightly on a desk. Once I landed I reacted and stomped onto the desk as hard as I could the desk's legs tumbled down and I grabbed the sides and took off towards the door using the desks as a shield.

The alien used it's weapon to shoot a blue plasma at me. Once I out the door I ran towards my locker while the alien followed. When I got there I quickly locked in the combination and took out my cell phone and ran towards the nearest empty classroom. I quickly locked the doors and sat down against the door away from the window's sight. I called my mother knowing she'd know what to do. "_Hello?_" She answered. "Mom" I said-whispered. "_Oh thank goodness Juliette are you ok?_" She asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine but those things are after me what do I do?" I asked calmly. "_I'm on my way I'm bringing your bow and arrows just stay where you are unless you need to move_" She ordered then hung up. I hold my phone to my chest. I knew I couldn't just sit around waiting, I stood up and took a deep breath. I barged out and headed for the gymanasim. I turned one corner and at the end of the hall stood 3 of the aliens spotted me. I stopped in my tracks and ran the other way. Other aliens blocked my path and the aliens that followed me blocked the other side.

I jumped on the wall and bounced off and kicked the nearest alien then dashed off. All the aliens shot at me, but I kept on my path towards the gym. I got to the gym it was empty so I went to the supply closet. Unfortunately it was locked, I remember that I had a hair pin. I shaped the pin into the keyhole trying to unlock it. When I opened the door I swiftly went to the shelf and took a bow and a bag of arrows.

I instantly darted out of the gym, I gripped the bow as tight as I could. An alien walked across my sight but it didn't spot me. I saw a swarm of black butterflies fly over to the alien and I knew what was going to happen next. I load the bow and focased my aim, pulling back to my cheek, shooting the alien in the back. It falls dead on the ground.

I wait for it to move but it never did. I looked around check if the coast was clear. I headed for my classroom to get Grace. When I turn around I saw the aliens I ditched in the other hall. I rapidly shot at them but one of the aliens manage to graze me. I bolted towards them and slid under one of them. I get past them and stood up only to be faced with my mother in a black suit with bare bullets on the cuffs, guns in hand. "Get behind me" She ordered. I went behind her and tried to get another arrow but came up empty handed. "Shoot" I whispered.

On the floor next to my mom I saw my bow and my arrows. I quickly took it and loaded an arrow. I helped mom get rid of the rest of them. "Mom what's going on?" I asked. "About 17 years ago I was apart of the Avengers we were fighting against this demigod name Loki he unleashed his army of Chitauri. and I'm afraid he's back" Mom explained. "You were a superhero?" I asked surprised. "Yeah I was the Black Widow" I looked for a tail but saw none. "Where's Grace?" She asked. I snapped out of shock at the name of my best friend. "I saved her she was in class the last time I saw her"

Mom and I made our way to my class where Grace probably was. All of a sudden a blast sent mom and I to the ground. We saw a huge hole in the ceiling and in came a group of men in costumes. I recognized as Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, Ironman, and another Ironman? I stood in shock while my mom walked past me "Took you guys long enough" Mom says putting her hand on her hips.

Ironman lifted his helmet. "Natasha?" He asked astounded. "Natasha Romanoff" He repeated. "Yes Stark it's me" She confirmed. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in over 16 years" He exclaimed. I came up "Hi sorry to interupt the reunion but the school is getting terrorized by aliens" I said not trying to be rude.

After the battle the Chitauri retreated

I reunited with Grace she had dirt on her clothes and face but she was safe. I walked over to my mom. She pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so glad your alright" she says. "Agent Romanoff" She let go of me and I turned to see Captain America. "Captain". "Will you be coming with us back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked. I walk away thinking they needed privacy.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I watched Juliette walk back to Grace. Then I turned back to Steve "No I will not be coming back" I answer. His face falls in disappointment. "And I am not an Agent anymore Captain" I explained calmly. I walk away and head towards Grace and Juliette when I was stopped by Thor and Stark. "Lady Natasha why do you hurt Lord Rogers?" Thor asked. "I'm not hurting him I'm just refusing to go back into S.H.I.E.L.D.". "Aw C'mon, you know what it'd be great to have a small reunion my place call it" Stark put out. "No I don't want to reunite I just want to go back to my normal life" I stated.

"Just one get together then? After that you can go back to your regular life" Tony dealed. I thought about for a moment "Ok just one" I agreed. "By the way who is the girl?" Thor asked. "I'll tell you at the meeting" I said walking away. "Meetings at 5 tonight!" Tony yelled after me.

I drove Juliette home and made dinner for her. I went into my room to get ready while Juliette followed giving me advice on what to wear. Juliette stared at me "So your going tonight?" She asked. "Yeah they were my old friends" I say. "I think the black dress with the heels with that one little diamond and the small diamond necklace would be nice" She advised. "Just be sure to wear a jacket of some sort" She says in a parent tone.

I smile "Ok I'll probably be home late" I told her. "Ok" She says walking over to her room. I look in the mirror and I lightly sprayed a little of perfume that Juliette had gotten me for my birthday.

I got into the car I had an hour drive to Stark's place. I knock on the door and when it opens I see a very pregnant Pepper. "Hi Natasha" She greets cheerfully. "Hello Pepper long time no see" I greet back. "Hey Natasha Glad you could make it" Stark comes out. "Hello" I greeted. "Well c'mon in take a seat the others will be arriving soon" I sat down he and Pepper sat next to me. "How's Life Natasha?" Pepper asked. "Good my normal life is great"

"Ok let me just get passed the beginning questions Who was that girl? The one back at the school the brunnette" He asked. "She's..." I took a deep breath. "She is my daughter" A moment of silence. Then Pepper spoke up. "Well why didn't you bring her? we would love to meet her". "She has school tomorrow and she was tired" I half lied. "They'd let her go to school after that invasion" Pepper asked confused. "She's going to another school temperarily" I explained. "So tell me was she the reason you left S.H.I.E.L.D?" Stark asked. "One of the reasons" I truthfully said.

"What's her name?" He questioned. "Juliette" I answered. "Last name?" He pressed. "Romanoff". "Who's her father?". "None of your business" I stated. Then Pepper and Tony's son Jack came into the room. "Jack come introduce yourself" Pepper ordered. He came over to me and stuck out his hand which I took. "Hi I'm Jack Stark" He introduced. "I'm Natasha"

He smiles. "I know Dad has told me a lot about you" He says. "Oh like what?" I ask looking over at Stark who looked away. "All good things I can assure you"

"Mom, Dad I'm going out with Alek and Lindsey tonight won't be back until 10" He says before leaving. "That boy is too much like Tony for his own good" Pepper claims while going upstairs to bed. Then the door opened and Thor, Bruce, Clint, and Steve came in, Thor holding bottles of meads. "Alright the booze is here" Stark praised. They greet me with surprise in their voice.

Clint pulls me instantly into a hug. "I've missed you Nat don't ever leave without telling us again" He whispers into my hair, I pull away from him "No I am not here to stay just for a little reunion" when I finished Clint's smile falters. "I'm sorry but I have a life that I would not give up for anything, especially now that I have someone to share it with" I said with clear happiness in my voice. I see hurt flash in Steve's eyes. "My best friend who went missing for like 16 years has gotten herself a man" Clint says jokingly. Tony chuckles knowing it wasn't a man I was talking about.

"So what's his name?" Bruce asks. Tony started laughing a little harder. "Actually it's a she" I correct. Everyone's eyes widen while Tony began to choke hysterically. "Whoa I didn't know you were like that" Clint claims it took me a minute to realize. "Not like that!" I yelled. "The person I'm talking about is my daughter". Thor spoke up "You have a Daughter? Lady Natasha". "Yes I do" I confirmed.

"Her name's Juliette you guys saw her at the school earlier the one that was helping us out" I described. "She can't be your daughter" Clint claimed. "She looked about 16 years...". Realization struck him. "You were pregnant when you left!" He shouted clearly outraged. "Who was the guy? I'll kill him" He threatened. "Calm down Sir Barton" Thor demanded.

Steve stayed silent the whole time. "Who I was with is none of your concern" I stated. Clint grumbles and sits beside Tony. "I'll tell you all about her but leave her father out of this" I dealed. They all agreed. "Well she is smart, logical, skillful, talented, clever, funny, kind-hearted" I start. "Juliette is a prodigy fighter like me" I boasted. "She took up archery" I look towards Clint and saw he was grinning. "She loves history and science" I continued.

"She likes to fool around with technology making updates for her phone and stuff like that". "She is the most important person in my life" I smiled.

About 2 hour later after I had a couple drinks. "Every year on Juliette's birthday we'd throw a small birthday party with just her, Grace, and I. And every year when she made a wish I would try my best to grant it. But there was one year when she turned 6 and asked for her daddy. I felt so horrible that I couldn't give her a daddy" I wipe my eyes of tears. Bruce rubbed my back in comfort. "It was the one thing I couldn't give her"

"But she didn't need a dad you raised her just fine on her own" Bruce complimented. "Yeah but it was pretty hard after all she..." I paused. "She what?" Clint asked. "You know what? It's late I should get home" I change the subject. "What! It's only 12:15! speaking of which where is Jack?" Tony questioned.

"Well I have to go home to my daughter that I have finished telling you guys about" I exclaimed. "Call her up and tell her you'll be staying the night" Tony tried to convince. "No thanks Stark besides I've also got work tomorrow" I declined before drunkingly making my way to the door. "Maybe someone should take you home Natasha" Clint advised. "No thanks" I declined. Steve stood up and walked over to me and held my waist to balance me. "I'll escort her home" He volunteered. "No really I'm fine" I reassured. "No your slightly dizzy from the amount of alcohol you drank I am escorting you home" He stated. I unwillingly gave up and hurried into my car.

Steve started the car. "Where exactly do you live?" He examined. "42nd Madison Avenue" I answered. "Ok" When he replied it had gotten quiet until he spoke up once more. "Juliette's mine is she?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "What makes you think that?" I asked knowing exactly why. "Before you left S.H.I.E.L.D. about 2 weeks before you and I uh" He hesitated to continue. "I know but how do you know I wasn't romantically involved before you?" Sadness and anger past on Steve's face. "Well I'm not sure you would have done that with another man if you were involved"

"I was but it was an accident and with you, I was upset over the fact I did it with someone who shall remain nameless that I shouldn't have" Steve remained silent. I cross my arms and looked out the window.

"So there's a possibility that she may be mine". "Yes but I'm not going to keep contact long enough for you to found out" I snapped. Once in my neighborhood. "3rd house to the left" I point. The car stops infront of my house and I see the lights are off. "Thanks" I say while getting out the car. Steve rolls down the window. "Shall I walk you to the door?" He asks politely. "No" I declined. "How will I be getting home?" he questioned. I paused for a moment then realized he took my car and drove me home. "Would you like to stay for the night? I'll drive you back tomorrow" I offered really hoping he would decline. "I don't know but it is late and it would give me the chance to see where you've been for all this time" He gets out the car and follows me inside. "You just want to see my daughter" I mumble aparently he heard. "Technically she could be my daughter too". "Could be key words" I snapped. I open the door all lights were off. Then lights came on from the stairways. Juliette walked downstairs in her pink tank top and blue checkered pajama pants with a pink robe. She yawned and rubbed her eyes not noticing Steve and I.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked towards the door and saw us, Juliette's eyes widen. "Oh mom I didn't think you be home this early and you brought a man" She says eyeing me suspiciously. "Juliette what are you doing out of bed?" I asked turning red in embarrassment. "I went to go get a drink of water" She explained. "Mom this is Captain America isn't it?" She asked. "Yes and I was just taking your mom home but I took her car so I have no way to get back I hope it's ok if I stay for tonight" Steve walked towards her and introduced.

"Sure but I better not catch you trying to sneak into my mother's room" She scold. "I won't" Steve held up his hands in denfense. "Ok well Nice to meet you I'm a huge fan I will be heading upstairs now" Juliette bid good night and goes back to bed but kept the lights on. I smacked Steve's arm. "Are you crazy?" I whispered angrily. "What did I do?" He defended. "You can't just do that she is going to suspect something is up" I said frustrated. "Something is up" Steve replied. "Romantically" I snarled. I head upstairs when Steve asked. "Where do I sleep tonight?". "I'll bring down some blankets" I told him. I took out some blankets I kept incase Juliette caught a fever and a couple of pillows.

I walked downstairs to see Steve looking at photos I kept hanging around the house, he was staring at the picture of Juliette and I when she was 5 and learned to ride her bike. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt with 2 buttons at the top and jeans, while Juliette was wearing purple and pink striped leggings and a pink t-shirt similar to mine. I was smiling genuinely in that photo.

I cleared my throat and he turned to me. "I was just looking at that" He said rubbing his head in bashfulness that he got caught. I pulled out the bedfold in the couch and set up the blanket and pillows. "It's fine it's only natural for you to want to find out" I eased him. "Juliette and Grace sleep her whenever they have a sleepover so I guess it's just convient"

Once I was finished I started heading upstairs "Good night Agent Romanoff" He says. "Night Captain" I reply back. I go upstairs and change my clothes and get into back but couldn't go to sleep. Little did I know Steve was wide awake as well downstairs.

The next morning I went to Juliette's room to wake her up btu saw that she wasn't in bed. I walked downstairs to hear noise coming from the kitchen. I go in to see Juliette eating pancakes and Steve cooking them. "Good morning" I greet. "Morning Mom" then Steve turns away from the stove and looks at me. "Good Morning Agent Romanoff" He greets happily. "Morning"

"Would you like some pancakes?" He asked. "Sure" I accepted while he grins. I sit beside Juliette while Steve brings a stack of pancakes and puts it in the middle of the table. Then brings me coffee while grabbing 2 plates for him and myself. "It smells good" I compliment. "Thank you". Juliette brings her plate to the sink and washes her dish then puts it away. She goes upstairs to get ready for the day. "Is she ok? After the whole destruction of school thing" Steve asks. "She'll be fine I don't think you need to worry Captain" I say taking another bite. I look at the clock on the wall 8:15. "дерьмо" I said in Russian. "I'm Late!" I swiftly rushed to my room to change.

I changed into a nice button up jacket with black pants and heels. "Juliette! C'mon I'll drop you off at Grace's house" I quickly rushed her out the door. "Captain" I called out. "Your coming too" I said pulling him as well. I get into the car. I drop Juliette at Grace's house and drove to work. "I guess you'll have to come with me since I can't drop you off" I say getting out the car. Steve follows me into the SWD company buliding. I see Monica at the front desk. "Hey Monica sorry I'm so late" I apologized. "It's fine Dominic is looking for you though" she says. I run to find Dominic leaving Steve behind.

* * *

Steve's POV

I stand at the front desk watching as Natasha runs I'm not afraid to say I was looking at her butt. "Who are you?" The lady at the front desk asked. "I'm Steve Rogers" I answered. "Well do you have an appointment with someone?" She questioned. "No I came with Natasha" I said gesturing to Natasha. "Oh ok I'm Monica Sanders Natasha's best friend" She introduced. "I didn't know Natasha had a boyfriend, she never told me"

"I'm not her boyfriend unfortunately" I mumble the last word. "Too bad you guys would've made a good couple" She says. "Do you mind if I stay here until Natasha is done?" I asked. "Not at all"

I spent the day talking to Monica. Until Natasha finally finishes work. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot about you" She apologizes. "It's ok you had work I understand" I say. Then a man comes up to her, he was a good looking man in his early thirties jealousy flared in me as I saw her smile at him. "Dominic" She greets. "Great work today Natasha" He flashes her a smile. "Thank you" She beamed. "I was wondering would you like to go out tonight? If your avalible" he asked. "Um well I guess I could give my daughter a call" I decided to step in. "She can't she has plans with me" I stated. She flashes me a look in anger. "Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend...well good night I'll see you tomorrow" He says he walks to his car.

Natasha drags me out into the car. "What the Hell was that?" She asked angrily. "He was flirting with you" I defended. "So what? I'm a single woman" She argued. "That doesn't mean you have to flirt with your boss" I argued back. "I'm just trying to keep my job, The day the Chitauri attack Juliette's school I raced out of a conference, I could've gotten fired from what Monica said, when Dominic told them not to fire me she told me that he liked me and it'd be best to be on his good side for a while until I got out of trouble блин" She hit her forehead. I stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "It's fine I'll explain it to him tomorrow now I have to take you back to Stark's" She convey. Natasha took me to Stark's where my bike was. "Goodbye forever Captain" She says monotoned. "Why does it have to be goodbye?" I asked sadly. "I want to go back to my normal life I don't want anything to do with the avengers or anything of my past, My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me and I don't want her getting caught in all that" She explained. "So Goodbye Captain please don't try to contact me" Then she drove off leaving me speechless.

I walked up to my bike and drove home to my apartment. I couldn't help but think that the reason Natasha didn't want to return was because the father whether it'd be me or the other man would try to be there for Juliette. My phone that I had gotten from Tony started to ring I picked it up and answered. "Hello?". "_Where the hell were you?_" Tony asked. "What do you mean?". "_I mean you never returned to the party yesterday_" He complained. "I took Natasha's car yesterday I had no transportation back" I told him. "So you slept over her house didn't you?" I stayed silent. "_Oh you did, I didn't know you could be so dirty_" Tony teased. "We didn't do anything" I protested. "_Aw you can't tell me you were under the same roof with Natasha Romanoff and didn't try anything_" Tony laughed. "I didn't and even if I wanted to I wouldn't" I stated.

"_Ok ok whatever, by the way Fury has called for Avenger meeting tomorrow at 8 don't be late_" Tony tells me before hanging up. I put the phone on the nightstand which had a picture that I kept. It was of Natasha, she was in her black suit, she was smiling when I took that picture. "I've always loved you" I said before falling asleep.

* * *

_Dream World_

_I was back in the 1940's I saw Peggy Carter the woman I was once in love with. "Steve!" She yelled running up to me giving me a hug. "I've missed you so much" She told me. "I love you so much Peggy" I told her. "I know but you love her more" She pulled away. "Who?" I asked. "Her" Peggy says pointing at someone behind me. I turned around and saw Natasha with Juliette. "Go to her Steve" Peggy told me. "I can't"_

_"Why not?" She asked. "Natasha doesn't want me in her life and I respect that" I answered. "Oh Steve you never change that's good to know but what happened to the Steve that never gave up no matter what it was" Peggy giggled. "Are you scared?" She asked. "No I want to be with her but she doesn't love me" I explained. "How do you know if you don't try?" She says giving me a little push towards Natasha._

_I look back at Peggy "That could be your little girl and your wife right there Steve don't miss out on that chance" Peggy said. I walk up to Natasha only to have her disappear. Juliette stood and stared at me. She started to change form she became smaller. A 5 year old came out as the background change to modern day at Natasha's house. "Hi Daddy" she says sweetly. Hearing her call me daddy made my heart melt. "Hi Angel where is your mother?" I asked little Juliette. "She's in the kitchen" Juliette answers then runs off to her mother. _

_I follow her to see Natasha holding Juliette smiling then she looks at me "Hi Steve" She greets making my heart skip a beat. "Hello Natasha" I greet while walking over to her. She puts Juliette down and puts arm around my neck and jumps to wrap her legs around my waist. She gives me a swift kiss "I love you Steve"_

_Then I feel a pair of arms and legs wrap around my right leg. I look down to see Juliette laughing. I felt so happy right there I wish it could last forever. Then everything started to fade away Juliette disappeared then Natasha started to melt away._

I woke up. It was bright outside I looked at the clock 7:30 I quickly got out of bed. I get dressed and headed to S.H.I.E.L.D. head quarters. "Good morning " I greeted. "Good morning Captain" he replied. "Is the meeting about the invasion starting again?" I asked. "That and the fact that you guys saw Agent Romanoff" I looked down guilty. "I was going to tell you" I said. "Was, you should've told me the moment you knew" Nick scolded. "I'm sorry sir" I said admitting guilt.

is first to arrive, then Thor and Clint and finally Tony. "Let's get this in order you all were at Riverdale yesterday during the invasion and saw Agent Romanoff and didn't report to me about it I want answers why?" He demanded. "Truth be told Natasha didn't want to be disturbed in her normal life and knowing you sir you would try and bring her back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce explained.

"Well she was one of my top agents of course I wanted to bring her back, she had no right to leave" He redeemed. "She had every right to leave you just don't know the reason as to why she left!" Clint argued. "Oh and what was the reason?" He asked. "She..." Clint hesitated to continue. "I'm waiting Barton" Nick said impatiently. "She has a kid" Tony answered. "What!" Nick yelled angrily. "She left for a child when the world needed her!"

"What did you expect her to do give her child up?" Tony asked. "No but she should've at least notified me about the child I would've helped out and maybe gave the guy who did that to her a little ass whooping" He explained. "Natasha was like a daughter I never had" He said. "We get it don't worry Fury" Clint says. "Her kid went to Riverdale didn't she? That's how you saw her there" He examined. "Yeah" Clint answered. "Good to know".

"So anyways I have found out that the Chitauri that were sent were not sent by Loki it was sent by someone else" Nick started. "Do you know who did?" I asked. "Well I have reasons to suspect that Loki had a son in the past 16 years or so and he is now taking his father's place" Nick said. We all looked at Thor. "Is this true?" Bruce asked. "Yes it is true Loki has a son about 18 years of age" Thor confessed. "18 that means he was born before the war" Bruce said. "His name is Artis and he was 2 when Loki was sent to prison, I didn't think much of it"

"Not only is he taking his father's place he's looking for something but the thing is why attack only Riverdale?" Nick questioned. "He could've attacked anywhere but her chose to sent his Chitauri to Riverdale maybe they have a similar power of the tesseract" Bruce pointed out. "Maybe there was an item left there by Loki" Thor suggested. "Maybe he's looking for a specific person" I look at the team knowing they thought the same. Juliette.

"But why her other than being the Black Widow's daughter" _and possibly Captain America_ I thought. "That enough to want a person" Nick said. "We need to contact Agent Romanoff" He ordered. "Sir I don't think that's a good idea" I spoke. "And why not?" He asked. "She told me that she doesn't want her daughter getting into these situations" I explained. "Well I don't think she has a choice now does she, her daughter is possibly being targeted by a demigod whose father, her mother and the rest of us put away, doesn't she deserve to know" He snapped. "Does anyone know her location or where she could be found?" Nick asks. Everyone looked in my direction. "42nd Madison Avenue is her home address and she works at a company SWD"

"Ok Agent Hill get two cars ready" She nods and runs off. "I will go to SWD with and Thor while Captain, Stark, and Barton will go to her house, go!" Nick demanded. Everyone was off. I drove to Natasha's house I get out the car and ran to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Natasha. "Captain?" She say confused. "Please you have to come with us and bring Juliette" I pleaded. "No didn't I tell you I don't want to come back" She says trying to shut the door I stop her. "It's important it could possibly be about Juliette" She opened the door widely. "What makes you think that?" She asked. "Those Chitauri attacked Riverdale for a reason" I told her she looked in my eyes and knew I wasn't lying. "дерьмо" She cursed. "Juliette! Get down here quickly" She called. Juliette comes rushing down. "We need to go hurry get your bow and arrows, cell phone, and pack some clothes" She nods and runs to get her things.

Natasha went to get her suit and stash of guns and ammo. Then dashed to the car. Tony began driving back to S.H.I.E.L.D. head quarters. "I already told them Natasha was home" Clint said. "Can someone explain what's going on?" Natasha asked. "We have reason to believe that the Chitauri attacked Riverdale for a specific reason they could've attacked anywhere but they chose Riverdale why? possibly because of a powerful sorce or a person" Tony says hinting. "They could've been after anyone why would you think it'd be her?" She says clearly upset. "For one thing she's your daughter" Tony answered.

"Can you think of any other reason why they would want her?" Natasha question annoyed at the obvious fact. "Well is there anything special about her like say her father?" Tony said. My eyes widen so did Natasha's. "My father? Mom" Juliette says looking at her mother. "Let's not talk about that right now I'll tell you when the whole gang is here" She compromised. Then Juliette's eyes widen in realization. "Mom my irises" She says. "Oh my gosh I forgot about that, that could be the reason"

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked. "Juliette has a special ability to see stuff" Natasha explained. "I can see when people are near death and when people are lying" Juliette said. "Whenever someone or something is near death I see black butterflies and when someone is lying I see a devil's tail" She explained. "Well that's probably it" Tony says. Natasha glared at Tony not that he payed any attention.

"Clint call Pepper have her send Jack" Tony ordered. Clint dialed his phone as swiftly as he could. When we got back, we went straight to where Nick Fury and the others were standing. "Agent Romanoff glad to see you again" He greeted. "It's not like I had a choice for the safety of my daughter" She says. Nick went up to Juliette "Hi I'm Nick Fury I used to work with your mother" He introduced. "I'm her daughter Juliette" Juliette greets. "Well first we have to train you if you need to defend yourself" Nick instructed. But Natasha cuts in "That won't be necessary I'll protect her besides I don't-"

"But what if your not there to protect her? You need to be aware of the possiblities" He interupted. "I don't need training sir try me if you will but I am very good in hand and hand combat, even better with bow and arrow and even a gun" Natasha stared at her daughter. "When did you learn how to use a gun?" She asked. "Training camp I didn't tell you because I'd knew you'd freak out" Juliette explained. "We'll talk about this later" Natasha scolded. "Are we done? I need to see Juliette's battle skills so Stark where's your boy?" Nick asked sternly. Then Jack came running in sweating. "Sorry I came as fast as I could"

"Just in time Jack you have a new opponent" Jack stared curiously at Nick who gestured to Juliette. "Hey your the girl from the other day" Jack pointed out. "Yes she was and she is going to be your fighting partner for today" They took them to the rink where we all sat and watched. Jack begins to try and analyze what Juliette is going to do while she just stands there. Jack throws the first punch and Juliette grabs his fist twisting herself and using her legs to grab his neck and flipped him.

Nick begins laughing as Juliette helps Jack up. "Yep that's your daughter all right". "You are one of the most talented girl I have ever met" Jack compliments. "Thank you" She said blushing slightly.

Suddenly there was a crash coming from the control room. We rushed to the control. We got there to see a boy that looked sort of like Loki attacking our computer with a bunch of other guys with sky blue eyes that looked like what happened with Clint screaming "Give me the girl and I'll spare you all!". I pushed Juliette behind me protectively. Jack and Tony call for their suits and Thor sent for his hammer. "We don't have the girl!" Nick yelled. "Yes you do...I know you do the girl with the iris" I felt Juliette tense up. Natasha bolted to Juliette and held her. "Ah so you do have the girl" He spoke calmly. He then ordered his minions to get the girl. Unfortunately I didn't have my shield so I ended up having to fight bare.

While Natasha was knocking out the ones who came close. Juliette was doing her best to knock back the men who came at her. Artis using his staff dashed towards Juliette and Natasha, I wasn't fast enough because he kicked Natasha and used his staff on Juliette to knock her out. Juliette was grabbed by Artis. I fought off the last guy and ran at Artis who was carrying my possible daughter. "No!" I yelled as he took off. I attempted to jump after them but was held back by Thor. "Let me go I have to go after her" I yelled at him. "Comrade you can not fly Young Jack has already gone after them" I look up to see Jack's iron man suit trailing behind them. Thor dropped his grip on me and I ran to Natasha who was kicked hard in the face. "Agent Romanoff are you alright?" I asked worriedly while holding up. "Yeah I'm fine where's Juliette?" She asked with a huge bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Loki's son took her" I told her. "But Jack is going after them" She put her hand to her mouth to keep her from crying out. "Natasha?" I said slowly. Then she snapped. "This is why I didn't want to return! I didn't want her to be in these kinds of situations! But now you have brought us into this! She's been taken" She began to quiet down and broke into a silent sob. Everyone was silent never seeing Natasha cry before they knew she softened in the past 16 years but they didn't know it was to the point of her being vulnerable. I held her close and I heard her whisper "I promised her I would never let anything happen to her"

I had carried Natasha to my room since I didn't know where to put her. I layed her down on my bed and walked out and waited on deck with Bruce and Tony for Jack's return. The next morning in the lab "When is Jack going to be back?" I asked. "He's going to be following them until he gets her if he loses track he'll come back" That's when Jack landed on deck but without Juliette. "Jack what happened?" Tony asked. "I lost them" He says upset.

No that can't be. "It's like they disappeared into thin air" Jack explained. "Natasha is going to kill us all" Tony mumbled. "We have other things to worry about like the fact that Artis now has whatever Juliette contains" Bruce spoke. "The irises but why would he want that?" Tony asked. "What irises?" Bruce asked. "The one where she can see stuff like butterflies and tails" Tony explained.

"Maybe he trying to use that to his advantage to see things that are near death or something" I suggested. "Maybe he didn't even want the irises maybe he wanted her as a person" Bruce suggested. "That could be true" A voice said coming from the door. "She was always a spectacular girl, She was special not just because of her iris or because she was my daughter" Natasha said. "Natasha I'm so sorry" Jack apologized. "I'm not mad at you Jack just at the people who brought this upon her" She said smoothly but deadly.

"Nice to see your awake Agent Romanoff" Bruce said. " " She said. "Loki's son what's his name and what are his intentions with my daughter?" Natasha questioned. "His name is Artis and we don't know for sure what he wants with Juliette" Bruce said. She nods. "We'll find her Natasha" I told her. "I know" She said leaving the lab. "She's losing it" Tony says. "What makes you think that?" Bruce asked. "She is that calm after crying like that, it's crazy" Tony remarks. "She's just grieving" Bruce said. "Natasha doesn't grieve"

"Everybody grieves in their own way" Bruce claimed. "How's this going to play out Cap?" Tony asked. "First find there hiding place and get Juliette back so tell everyone to suit up" I tell them. They nodded and went off to the others. I went to my room and started changing I took off my clothes until I heard a small giggle from behind me. I turn around and saw Natasha. "Oh my gosh" I gasp. "No no keep going I was enjoying the show" She laughs. "What are you doing here?" I ask while putting on my suit. "This is the room you put me in" She replied.

"Natasha are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah fine why wouldn't I be?" Natasha kept a poker face but I saw right through it. I hugged her but she didn't resist. "I'm a bad parent" She says. I stroke her fiery red hair "No you're not" I whispered to her. "I was supposed to protect her" Natasha cried. I hushed her soothingly. "You did but you couldn't have predicted what would've happened" Her tears began to soak my suit. She put her arms around my neck. "What if they do something to her?" Natasha says scared. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the words to she was a scared mother who was worried for her daughter's safety not the Natasha who brought out a knife on people who pissed her off.

Natasha pulled away from me "Thank you Captain" She says getting up and leaving towards the armory room. I stare at the door and eventually meet everyone outside. Suddenly there was a ring from Natasha's pocket.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I pick up my phone and answered. "Hello?" I answered. "_Mom?_" My daughter's voice rang in my ear. "Juliette?" I say tears of joy fell down my cheeks. "_What happened?_" She asked frightened. By this time I pressed speaker for the team to hear "Juliette listen to me" There was a muffle sound and a man's voice "_Hello_" The man spoke. "_Avengers I now have what I was looking for the daughter of the Black Widow and the mysterious man who is the father of the iris flower_" I clench my fist. "_Goodbye_" He says before hanging up.

I turned to Tony "Did you get that?" I asked. He was on the monitor and turned to me. "Yes but I can't pin point the exact location" Tony says showing us the location of the call which was in an area that didn't seem to exist. "What if it's a trap?" Clint asked. "This is what Artis wants for us to work into his advantage point" Bruce says. "I don't care I'm going to get my daughter with or without you" I stated. "We're with you Nat it's just we might want to figure out a plan before storming in" Clint explained.

"Since we have a possible location on Artis, Stark your have to deactivate the codes put in the system that is disrupting the maps, Barton take care of distance shots along with Agent Romanoff, Rogers-" I interupted. "I'm going in, She's my daughter and I should go get her" I said. "We're dealing with gods Natasha, men with powers and an army it'd be best if Captain and Thor handle this" He says. "No" I denied. "I'm going in either that or I go alone" I dealed. "You are not in the place to argue with me" Nick claims. "I am not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore, I am a mother and my daughter comes first and I will choose to ignore your decision since it is a stupid decision"

Nick gave in seeing that he couldn't change my mind. "Fine Natasha you are going in along with Captain and Thor, Bruce you will be with Stark take out as much as you can until Juliette is retrieved" Nick ordered before sending us out. Clint got into the helicarrier I jump in the passenger seat with him, Steve sat in the back with Bruce, and Thor. "Ok up Red" Tony ordered. "No" I refused. "You want to find those cordinates or not?" He argued. I unwillingly got up and sat beside Steve.

Tony sat next to Clint and started to enter the cordinates of the mystery location. I pull out my phone and stare at the homescreen of Juliette and I at the fair. Steve looks over at my phone. Around 35 minutes later Tony called out to us. "We have arrived over the destination" I got up and stood at the opened door and waited until we were low enough that I wouldn't break my bones. The helicarrier hovered over some trees and I jumped out into the tree. Clint landed the helicarrier and they ran out to meet me. Tony rushed to find the destination that was traced. He bumped hard into something. Tony held his nose in pain. "Shit" He cussed. Steve came forward and touched the invisible force.

"It's protected by something" Steve says. "Yeah kind of figured" Tony says holding his nose. I went next to Steve and searched for the penetration lever. I felt a bump at the edge of something and pressed it. The barrier around the building collasped and the building was visible. The building looked almost abandoned with rusty metal nails and old dusty floors.

Clint climbed a tree about 18 feet high. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and I went inside. Tony and Bruce seperated from us searching for the controls. I heard a distance voice "_Leave me alone! I don't know how I got it!_" I quickly ran to the voice leaving behind Steve and Thor.

I kick down the door to see Juliette tied up being interagated by Artis and his 2 backup Chitauri's. I whipped out my pistols and shot both of the Chitauri's in the head. While Artis looked my way Juliette kicked his legs as he bends over in pain she knees him in the face, I swiftly grab him and twist him making him fall to the ground.

I untie Juliette from the chair and hugged her "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine" She smiled. "Did they hurt you in some way?". "No they didn't thankfully" Juliette said. I sighed of relief and took her out of the room. We found Tony and Bruce trying to deactivate something that was causing damage to the room knocking wires around lighting sparks everywhere. "What is it Stark?" I yelled. "It's a transporter pointed at Asgard" Tony explained as he continued typing in passcodes.

"He's trying to release Loki" Juliette said. There was a huge explosion, I swiftly shield Juliette from the explosion. The debris fell out the portal and Loki appeared. Artis came and saw his father. "Well done Artis" Loki turned to Bruce and Tony who were buried under the broken ceiling then to Juliette and I. " such a surprise to see you especially after you had your darling daughter there" he says gesturing to Juliette.

"Why did you try to take my daughter if your plot was to bring back Loki?" I asked Artis as he steps to his father's side. "That was phase 1 of the plan dear Natasha we needed Juliette to complete Phase 2 but seeing as we've already trapped you in this building, we will not be needing after all, the shield will be up in a moment" Loki explains before a dust of shadow comes out from Loki's hands surrounding Loki and Artis making them vanish into thin air.

"He's lying" Juliette says. "He does need me" She continued. "We're not trapped here and he knows it, he knows I know it". "We need to get out of here" I tell her looking over at Bruce and Tony who were unconscious. I ran to them trying to get all the broken concrete off of them. Juliette pushed the concrete off Tony as I did for Bruce. The door flew open destroying the machiene. Thor and Steve ran inside seeking our aid.

Steve ran to my side helping me pull Bruce out while Thor did the same for Tony. "Are you alright?" Steve asked me. I nodded then he turned to Juliette. "What about you?". "Yeah I'm fine" She answered. "But..." She comments looking at Tony and Bruce.

Juliette had found a weakened wall knowing it was left by Loki. I took Tony's cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jack's number. "_Dad?_" He answered. "Jack it's Natasha you've got to come down here and get us out" I say urgently I told him the cordinates and hung up the phone. I also called up Clint who was still outside to stay put until Jack showed up.

I sat with Juliette and helped her treat Tony and Bruce's wounds. Once we were finished we sat up against the wall, she turned to me and asked. "Will you tell me about my father?" I stayed silent. "When we get to back to S.H.I.E.L.D." I told her. Juliette leaned her head on my shoulder. "Mom will our lives ever be normal again?" She asked. "I don't know now that my past has found me I don't think they'll be leaving me alone for a long time" I told her. I saw Steve occasionally glance over at us. "He's in love with you mom" I heard Juliette say. "How can you tell?" I asked. "When I was taken I developed a new iris, I don't know how but I did I learned how to switch my irises, and it show me people's emotions by showing the colors of their wings" She explained.

"Love is pink, Worry is aqua, Anger is red, Sad is dark blue, Happy is purple, and there are still more to discover" She pressed on. "And you see pink wings on him" I tried to contain myself from laughing. She smiled and giggled at my thoughts. "Everytime he looks over here his wings turn pink and when he looks away it's either aqua or purple" I just watch Steve as he talks with Thor. He looks over at us and our eyes met, he smiles at me but I turn away. "Juliette I don't need a man all I need is you". "Mom what about when I go away for college? Mom I want you to be happy even without me" I stayed quiet. "I am happy as long as you are" I told her. She didn't say anything after that.

Jack busted a whole through the ceiling. Thor handed Bruce to Jack. "Do you know how long I was here trying to crack the stupid shield? 25 minutes!" Jack says outraged. Juliette giggled. Jack took us out of the building one by one. When he to Juliette he removed his mask. "I'm so glad your safe" He says before flying her outside the building. He took the rest of us out and gathered in the helicarrier. Juliette sat on the side blushing. "What happened? Do you have a fever?" I asked holding her head. "No but when Jack flew me out of the building he said that he was glad that I was safe, and...I saw pink wings" She whispers. "Oh well somebody has a crush on my little girl" I teased. "Mom!" She yells but couldn't contain her smile.

I noticed one of her eyes were a different color. "Why is your eye blue?" I exclaimed. "It's because of the new iris" She said holding her eye. "At least I know when you switch your iris" I said. Her eye looks just like her father's eye color. I looked over at Jack who was tending to his father. Then I looked over at Steve who was in the front with Clint. my eyes went back to Juliette and I saw her blue eye dissolve into brown.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony and Bruce were taken to the medical center. Juliette sat next to Steve in the meeting room. "Your father is a great man, he saved me countless of times, he'd always put everyone before him" I told her. Everyone listened as I talked. "But I don't know who he is I'm sorry" I said her face fell. "But it you want we could get a DNA test?". "Who were they?" She asked. I looked down ashamed. "Clint and Steve" I said. "But it was an accident! For Clint at least" I mumbled the last part. Her eyes soften as I could tell she saw no tail. "Yes I want a DNA test" She says before getting up and walked out the room. I put my head in my hands.

Steve comforts me. "She's mad" I said. "She'll cool down soon" He told me. Clint stared at me shock. Thor was eating poptarts to pay attention to me. Jack had went to confront Juliette.

I got up and got 2 needles from the medicine cambinet. I drew blood from Steve who was more willing than Clint and went to the labs. I asked the nurses to do a DNA test but I had to get Juliette's blood. I went to the gym and saw her there with Jack talking. "Juliette I'm going to draw some blood from you ok?" I said for her approval. She nods and I stick the needle in her arm and drew a small amount of blood. Then I left her to go to the lab. The nurse says that the result may take a few days. I leave and Steve invites me to a small chat with him and the rest of the Avenger including Bruce and Tony.

"So I hear Little Natashalie has 2 fathers congrats" I glare at him. "Stark leave her alone" Bruce scolded. "Juliette will forgive you Nat" Clint says. "I know" I say. "The nurse says the results will be ready in a few days" I eplained. "I'll bet you 100 bucks Juliette is Clint's" Steve's face flashed of hurt for a split second. "Fine I bet She's Steve's" Bruce says shaking Tony's hand. "Anyone else in on the bet?" Tony asked. Nobody said anything. "Ok well" he said. "I'll bet" A voice from the doorway spoke. Juliette stood there with Jack. "I'll be in on the bet" She says. "Juliette" I say quietly. "100 bucks on Steve" She said. Steve's face brighten seeing her bet on him.

"What about you Romeo?" Tony asks Jack. He blushed. "No thanks dad". Juliette sat next to me and smiled. "Let's go ice skating tomorrow" She proposed. "Oh no" Tony protested. "Why not it'd be fun" Juliette tried convinced. "Pepper took me once, hated it, never again" Tony says.

The next day Thor ended up carrying Tony over his shoulder to the ice skating rink. "I can't believe you made me do this" Tony complained. When we got there I saw Grace and her boyfriend Dave standing at the entrance. Juliette ran to her friend and hugged her. "Jules!" Grace screamed, when they released, Grace and Dave greeted everyone. Juliette and Grace hooked arms and walked in to get their shoes. Each of us pay for our own shoes and head to the ice rink. Juliette and Grace skate out gracefully along with Dave. I began to skate out but I turned to wait for the others. Thor and Bruce seemed to know what they were doing. But Steve, Jack, Clint, and Tony struggled. Tony was the worst, he was gripping the sides like crazy.

I skated over after calling the others back. I held Steve's hand balancing him on the ice. He smiled at me gratefully. Bruce tries to help Tony but he refused to get off the side. Thor grabbed Clint and pushed him making him skate. Juliette took Jack's hand and went slowly to fully teach him. Grace and Dave were skating around and eventually met up with Juliette and Jack. "How long did you know how to skate?" Steve asked me nearly slipping. "On one of my missions I was undercover as a woman named Clara who was being targeted by a large organization, and one of her daily activities was ice skating" I explained. "It was really helpful because when Juliette wanted to learn I could help her, she ended up loving it so much we come here twice a month" I told him.

"She even taught Grace how to skate" I continued. "She is very good" He says watching Juliette skate gracefully across the ice. "It was even easier for her because she took gymnatics and ballet and let's not the fact she's light on her feet" I went on. "She loves to participate doesn't she?" Steve questioned. "Yes in almost everything" I answered. I see Juliette and Jack skating to the other side when they said something and Jack sat at the bench. Juliette skated off to catch up with Grace when a guy went out of control and crashed into her. "No!" I screamed letting go of Steve's hand and skating to Juliette's side.

I help her up. "Are you ok?" She nods. The guy gets up. "I'm so sorry I'm a beginner" He apologized. "It's fine I'm ok" Juliette says uncertain. "Thanks I'm Jake" He introduces. "Juliette" She replies. On the bench Jack's face flared of anger and jealousy. "Mind if I skate with you?" Jake asks. "Sure" Juliette says politely but still unsure. Then I remember Steve and skated back to where I left him. He had fallen and was trying to get up, I help him and held his hand "Sorry" I said. "It's ok your daughter comes first"

I bring him to sit with Jack on the bench. Jack was staring at Juliette as she was skating with Jake. "Look at that, him acting all clumsy just to get her attention" Jack complained. "No need to be jealous Jack" I teased him. "I'm not jealous" He claims. "You're making a pouty face and complaining about another guy with your crush, that sounds like jealousy" I explained. He gave knowing he couldn't convince me otherwise. I watched Bruce trying to get Tony to slide and Clint getting controlled by Thor and Juliette struggling to balance Jake. When Juliette finally ditched Jake, she skated to Jack and apologized. Jack forgave her and held her hand as she continued teaching him how to skate.

I pull Steve out once more and laugh at his stance. "You're doing great Cap" I complimented after he balanced himself out. The announcer calls to the end of the session and we walk out and get our shoes from the booth. Juliette sits at the bench to put on her converse when Jake comes over and starts another conversation.

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable by her eyes. "Juliette! C'mon we're going home" Juliette looked at me, her eyes flashed of appreciation. She bid her farewell to Jake and walked up to me. "Thanks Mom" she said. "Why did you say yes to skating with him? if he made you uncomfortable" I asked. "It's not so much him it was the fact he was lying to me" She told me. "When he said he was a beginner I saw a tail" She pressed on, I nod knowingly.

We dropped Dave off at his house and Grace came to the Avenger's tower with us. Grace brought over her and Juliette's favorite movie Les Miserables with Hugh Jackman. We all gathered in the livingroom to watch. I sat on the couch with Bruce and Clint, Steve, Jack, and Tony sat on the other couch while Thor sat in another chair by himself. The girls were sitting infront of the couch occasionally Juliette and Grace would sing along with the movie. "_He took my childhood in his stride, But he was gone when autumn came And still I dream he'll come to me That we'll live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather I had a dream my life would be So much different from this hell I'm living So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed The dream I dreamed._" Fantine sang I always felt like the song was trying to send a message to me.

"_You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flame!_" Juliette and Grace sang as Jarvert walked on the ledge. By the time the girl Eponine was singing Juliette and Grace were crying their eyes out and so was Tony but he won't admit it. "I feel you girl!" Juliette shouts at the screen. "He doesn't love you I feel your pain!" Juliette cries. At the scene of the little boy's death Juliette was throwing popcorn at the screen. "No you cruel heartless people he's just a little boy!" She yells.

"Does she always do this?" Bruce whispers. "Only during this movie" I told him. At Jean Vaijean's death scene Juliette, Grace, Tony, Bruce, and Steve were crying their eyes out. "No why do you have to die?" Grace cried. "He dies and is guided out by Cosette's mother" Tony sniffles out.

The movie ends and Juliette and Grace wipe the tears from their eyes. "I never get tired of that movie" Juliette says. Grace nodded in agreement. They went off to Juliette's guest room to sleep. I began to go to mine when Steve stopped me. "Natasha" he says. "Captain". "That was a good movie" he compliments trying to start a conversation. "Yeah I've seen it a lot" I told him. "Fantine reminds me of you" Steve says I froze. "Because she would do anything for her daughter" He continues. "Oh thanks". Silence took over. Steve stare intensely at me, turning me on.

He kisses me briefly but I ended up pulling him back in a passionate makeout. Next thing I know we're in Steve's room clothes on the floor everywhere. The next morning I wake up memories of last night flooding back to me. The door opens and Steve comes in with a breakfast tray and a huge smile on his face. "Good morning Tasha" He greets cheerfully. I use the blanket as a shield and pick up my clothes and go into the bathroom. I quickly put on my clothes and walk out. "I'm sorry Steve" I apologized to him before I walked out. He follows me. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Last night was a mistake I'm sorry" I said knowing I hurt him. "I don't think it was" I heard him say before going into the kitchen to make a coffee cup.

Juliette comes in with a small bed head. "Morning mom" She greets. "Morning bed head" I say. "Don't you want to fix that?" She shrugs. "You know before Jack gets down" I tease. She waves that comment off and began to heat the stove while bringing out eggs. "Where's Grace?" I ask. "She's still sleeping" She tells me. I sipped my cup of coffee. "I had the weirdest dream I don't know what it was but there was a lot of thuds and screaming" I nearly spit out my drink.

"Really?" I questioned innocently. "Mom? Do you happened to know what happen last night?" She asked both eyes brown. I hesitate to answer when Tony comes in. Nice timing Tony. "My eyes are super puffy thank you very much" he says to Juliette. Juliette finishes her eggs and brings it to the table and begins eating. I sigh of relief. "What's up?" Tony asked. "Juliette heard a lot of thuds and screaming" I said. "Oh yeah I heard those too" He told me. "At least she couldn't make out the words that were said" He smirks at me. I turned red. "I won't say anything I promise" Tony says as he held up his hands.

"Thank you Tony" I said. "Wow 'the' Natasha Romanoff is thanking me" He said sarcastically. I punch him in the shoulder making him wince and hold his arm in pain. I then walk out to sit with Juliette and a very sleepy Grace. "Good morning " She greets drowsily. "Morning Grace" I greet back. "What are you girls doing today?" I asked. "I want to go to that new bookstore that opened on Saint Nicohlas Avenue" Grace said. "I've seen that place before it's the cute building with pink and blue stars right?" Juliette asked. "Yeah" Grace confirmed. "Can we go mom?" Juliette asked me. "Yeah I'll drive you" I say before finishing my cup of coffee.

* * *

Juliette's POV

I watched as my mother finishes her cup and goes to put it in the sink. Then turned to Grace who had the same look as me. "Does she seem different to you?" Grace asked. "A little, More closed up than when we first came here" I told her. "I thought after she told me that secret she'd be a lot more opened" I mumbled. Grace shrugged. "There are probably thing she doesn't want you to know yet" Grace suggested. "Maybe"

Grace and I go to my room to get ready. She had packed a pink dress that had a black belt and floral designs and black heels with holes in them. I chose to wear a long white tank-top, with a navy vest and jeans with navy grabbed her stuff and we headed out. We came out to get my mom when we saw her ready to go in a pair of jeans and a brown slim-fit top and heels. She drove us to the small bookstore in Saint Nicholas Avenue.

Grace and I were having fun looking around for books. Grace had gotten 6 books the Divergent series by Veronica Roth, Shattered by Elisabeth Lee, The Fault in our Stars by John Green, and Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. I ended up with 4 books Fallen by Lauren Kate, Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater, Heat Wave by Richard Castle, and Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia.

After buying our books we dropped Grace off at her house and went back to the Avenger Tower. During the car ride I decided to start a conversation. "So you never answered my question this morning" I said. Her face turned pale. "Let's not talk about that" She said. "Ok" I agreed. "So what's going on with you and Jack?" She asks teasingly. "I'll tell you when you tell me about you and Steve" I said back. "You know?" She asked confused. "I came out to say good night when I saw you guys kissing then going to his bedroom" I explained. She turned bright red.

"Mom you seem closed up more than usually" I confessed. She turned to me her eyes soften. "I know I guess being here has brought out the old me" She said. "After all this is over we could go back to our normal lives and we won't have to see them ever again" She said. "I know that's not what you want mom" I told her as I switch my iris, I look in the mirror my left eye faded into blue. "Your wings are dark blue" I told her. "I know" That was all she said after she pulled up in the driveway and walked into the building. I sat in the car until the door closed. My mother was giving up her life for mine. I walked inside and I went to get the keys to the car. I quickly wrote a note to the avengers and went to the car. I sat and thought about it. If it wasn't for me she would be here with her friends and Steve. I started the engine and drove the car to the school. I walked to the empty classroom that I hid in. I sat in there and began to read Heat Wave.

After a few chapter I went to the music room that was destroyed almost completely but somehow the grand piano survived. I begin to play.

_"White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Or angels to die"_

I finished the song as a tear slipped from my eye. I switch my iris back to the way it was. I saw butterflies around me on all the instruments and stuff. My phone rings and I saw it was Mom. I turn my phone off and go back to the classroom. I read until I was tired and ended up sleeping on the ground of the classroom.

In the morning I woke up and turned on my phone 252 phone calls and text messages. 210 from Mom, 24 from Steve, 17 from Jack, and 1 from Tony. I deleted them all. I knew the consequences of what I was doing but my mom deserved to be happy not held down. I took out the tracker that my mom put in when I first got the phone and broke it. I stuffed it in my pocket and grabbed my books. I walked to the window and saw the car surrounded by the police and police heading inside the school. I quickly climbed up the airvent and stayed still when the police walked in.

I crawled quietly through the vent seeking a way out. I found a way out through my destroyed class and jump out with my bag in hand. Fortunately police were no where in sight and I jumped out the hole in the wall onto a nearby tree. I hid from the people who went to search for the noise. Once the people were gone I climbed down. Unfortunately I slipped and was falling fast I screamed but then closed my eyes and waiting for the impact. But it never came.

I woke up in an infirmary. I blinked a couple of times for my vision to clear. Everything I saw was white until I saw a blurry figure come towards me "Can you tell me your name?" His deep voice asked. "Ju-Juliette" I said. "Good" He says slowly. My vision became clear and I saw a doctor with green eyes and blonde hair. "My name is Dr. Matthews" He introduces. "Do you know where you are?" He asks. "In a hospital?" I guessed. "Yes and your mom and dad will be here in just a moment" He tells me. Dad?

He walks out of the room and sends in my mother and Steve. She rushes to my side. "Juliette!" She holds me tightly. "You scared me to death" She cries. Steve comes up to me. "Hey angel how are you feeling?" He asks. "I'm ok I guess" I answer. "Come give your dad a hug" He says holding out his arms to embrace me. "Dad?" I said confused. "Yes Dad, have been for the last 16 years" He laughs. I looked at them in confusion. "Do you have a concussion?" Mom asks feeling at my head. "You really don't remember your father?" She asks sadly.

"I know who he is but I don't remember him being my dad" I confessed. "We need to get your head checked out" Stev-Dad says holding my head. Then Jack comes in. "Jules" He says before coming over to me, leaning down and kissing me. I stared shockly at him. "What the heck?" I yelled. He looked me confused. "Don't you remember me? Your boyfriend" Jack explains. I hold my head "I must have hit my head harder than I thought" I mumble. "Where's Grace?" I ask. "Who?" Mom asked. "Grace my best friend" I said. "You mean Erin?" She asked. "No Grace" I clarified. "You don't have a friend named Grace only Erin" She said.

Erin? "Then where's Grace?" I ask myself. I try to get up but was pushed gently down by Jack "Woah you can't leave just yet, You just woke up" He said soothingly and I bit my lip. I saw how happy Mom was and how happy Steve was and the look on Jack's face indicates he is happy, but what happened to Grace and I?

But I knew I couldn't continue this charade so I got up and bolted out the door. Mom, Steve, and Jack calling out to me. I was stopped by Thor and Bruce. "Where are you going Juliette?" They asked. I dashed passed them and met up with Tony and Clint "This is what you wanted isn't it?" They say in unison. I run the other way but was trapped once more by Thor and Bruce, I turned to go left but was blocked by Mom and Steve. I was surrounded by all of them, saying "This is what you wanted isn't it?" I crotched down in fetal position. I hold my hands over my ears and scream at the top of my lungs.

I wake up in cold sweat. It was morning and I was once again in a hospital. "Oh my gosh" I said breathing heavily. I got up out of bed and ran out the door. I saw people looking at me in my hospital gown. I bolted to find clothing to escape in. But I turned to find myself in my mother's embrace. "Oh Gosh Juliette you scared me to death, Don't ever do that again" She scolded. I kept quiet. "I may have been sad about leaving the avengers but I would never regret having you" She told me. I cried on her shoulder. In the back of us I saw the other avengers watching us.

They all greeted me with hugs when I saw Loki and Artis at the end of the hallway. I see them smirk at me but then they vanished. "How about we get out of here? I've dropped off your books and brought you an extra pair of clothes" She sniffled. "Ok I'll go change in the room" I say as I take the clothes from her hands. I get dressed in a gray sweater and a black skirt with black converse. I tie my hair in a low side ponytail. I walk out as my mother signs me out. I hook arms with her and we walk out.

Jack was waiting outside with Steve while the others went home. I walked towards the car when I saw Loki once again smirking at me then disappear behind a bus. I shake my head. Steve drove us to the Avenger Tower. We got inside and Nick Fury came up to mom with a yellow envelop and whispered something in her ear. He hands her the envelop and leaves. She looks at me with a pale face "It's the results" Mom says and everyone gathers around to hear the results. Mom opens up the envelop and reads the results out loud. "Juliette Romanoff biological mother: Natasha Romanoff, Biological father: Steve Rogers" She read. Steve smiled and practically jumped up in excitment.

"I'm her father" He repeats to himself. Everyone cheers for Steve even mom. I turn to Tony. "Uncle Tony you now owe Uncle Bruce and I 100 bucks each" I told him. After that dream in the hospital I knew Steve was my dad. But I knew I wouldn't be staying here for too long anyways but seeing as everyone was happy right now I decided not to tell them just yet. I look down at my arms 7 black butterflies sitting on my arms. My death is growing near. But for right now I chose to be happy.

"I wanted to do this later when you had calmed down but..." Steve knelts down on one knee in front of my mom. "Will you marry me Nat?" He pulls out a beautiful ring. Mom hesitates and looks at me, I mouth "Listen to your heart". She turned back to Steve "Yes" She knelt and hugged him. "I love you so much Nat" He tells her. "I love you too" She responds. I smile knowing it'd probably be the last time I'd see my mother so happy. "Let's have an engagement party!" Tony suggested. "No" Jack rejected the idea. "You go way overboard with parties dad" He claims. "Fine" Tony grunted. "Karaoke!" Tony shouted. Everyone agreed to the idea instead of the huge party.

I snuck out since I didn't want to sing in front of a crowd. I went to my room and layed on my bed. I watched as another butterfly lands on my hip, then another one on my leg. Soon I had butterflies all over my stomach. I fell asleep to the sound of Thor singing Demi Lovato. When I woke up butterflies were everywhere. I went to look in the mirror I could barely see my face. I switched my iris. The butterflies disappeared from my sight and replaced with wings. Brown wings, I was frightened. I braided my hair into a french fishtail and walked out to see Thor, Clint, and Tony passed out on the couch.

Truth is I started seeing butterflies when I woke up in the hospital.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I woke up in Steve's arms. I smile and kiss his cheek before trying to wiggle out of his arms. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled back. I giggled knowing it was Steve. He kissed me "Good Morning Beautiful" He greets with a smile.

"Good morning Steve". He let me up. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked. "I'm going to spend the day with my beautiful fiance and my daughter" He says proudly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that" I told him. "I could"

"I love you Steve" I tell him. "I love you too Nat" He kisses my temple before getting up. Bruce comes in and reports that Nick Fury is calling a meeting. We rushed out and met up with a moody Tony and Clint, Jack, Thor, Bruce, and Juliette. Nick came into the room "Loki hasn't shown up has he?" Tony asked. "You tell me" He says looking at Juliette. "Yes I did see him at the hospital but he disappeared so I didn't think much of it" She exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't think it mattered" She admitted. I saw that her eye was blue but I didn't say anything.

Juliette walks back into her room I turned to Steve worried. "She's hiding something" I said. "How can you tell? Her face didn't show emotion" Tony asked. "No emotion means somethings up plus her right eye was blue so she switched her iris" I explained. "I'm sure it's nothing" Nick said. "No it was her black butterfly eye she knows one of us is near death" I knew my own daughter what I didn't know was what she was hiding.

Everyone froze around me before rushing to Juliette's room. Juliette opened the door. "Hi" She greeted. "Juliette we know that you know someone is near their time we need to know who" Nick demanded. "Nobody" She answered. "Juliette we know your hiding something from us" Steve said. Juliette bit her lips before switching her right eye back to brown. She looked up and said "See nobody is near death I don't see any butterflies" She lied.

I looked at Steve, he wasn't fooled but everyone else was. They walked back to the meeting room. Steve and I followed knowing Juliette probably had a good reason not to tell us

"She knows and I think it's one of us" Steve whispers. "Me too" I said worriedly.

Jack sat by Bruce as they begin to talk more about Loki's plot. "If he is plotting to unleash Chitauri again we know how to handle him but it's going to be harder with Artis as well" Nick explains. "But what if he's not planning that this time?" Bruce asked. "What else would he be planning?" Nick asked. Suddenly Agent Hill came in with urgent news. "Sir Loki was located dragging a large machiene out of the water" She reported. We all looked at each other.

"Get me reports on that metal object" Nick ordered and Agent Hill ran off. "Metal object? Wasn't there a report in Washington about alien robots and sector seven like a few centuries ago?" Bruce asked. "You don't believe that crap do you?" Tony asked. "Yes I do actually" Bruce says defensively.

"Those aliens are gone now, they are not of our concern" Nick says. I decided to change the subject "It's almost Juliette's Birthday" I spoke. "She's turning 17 and I want to get her a car" I stated. "And I want help to look for a nice car since it's her first it shouldn't be new" I continued.

"Jack's first car was a silver SUV" Tony said. "Which mom told you was too much for me" Jack said. "And she was right" Tony replied plainly.

I rolled my eyes. Later that day we all went to the car dealership. I looked around with Bruce while Steve went with Tony. I saw a red bug that was cute but then Bruce pointed out that the springs in the seat were coming out. Then a green nissan that was ugly with it's rusty bumpy and patched tires. Then we came across a white Fisker that was not too shabby. Then Steve called me over to him. Bruce and I saw a small compact car that was yellow with a black stripe. Everything inside was practically brand new and had this design in the middle of the driving wheel.

"It's perfect" I said. The car dealer immediately came up to us. "So this is the one?" He asks. "Yes how much?" I ask. "5 grand" He said. "Deal" I agreed while shaking his hand.

July 17 the day of Juliette's birthday. After Juliette and them returned from school we threw a small birthday party with Grace and she seemed to have a good time. When it was time for her to blow out a candle, she frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile and blew it out. "What did you wish for?" I asked. "For everyone to continue to be happy" and she mumbled something else that I couldn't hear. "Come downstairs in 10 minutes" I told her. She nods and I go to sit with Steve.

Everyone except Jack, Grace, and Juliette went downstairs for the surprise. At any minute Jack and Grace will lead Juliette downstairs. Juliette's dark brown hair showed out the door and immediately we all shout "Surprise!" She was shocked at the sight of a practically new yellow car with a huge red bow. She walked up to it. "This is the best gift ever" She commented. I could tell she was about to cry. Juliette looked at me before pulling me in a hug. "Thank you so much" She said gratefully. I gave her the keys to her car and she immediately got in the car.

She invited everyone to join in but everyone declined except Jack and Grace. Juliette was a careful driver so she started out slowly then went regular speed limit around the block. I knew she was happy at the moment and that made me soon returned home from dropping off Grace. The smile on Juliette's face grew tired. "Thank you so much for this awesome party" She thanked. "I love you all" She says going into her room.

Tomorrow she'll be driving herself to school and then soon enough she'll be off to college.

* * *

Juliette's POV

I knew that one way or another my mother is going to find out. I look at myself in the mirror more and more butterflies came and landed on me. It's almost time to say good bye. I got ready for the day and got into my car I switched my right iris and all the butterflies disappeared. I drove to school and parked my car, I sat there and put in a brown contact lense. I walked into the newly built school and saw everyone's faces and emotions.

They just stared at me as I walked by. It made me feel a little insecure. All my friends that I hadn't seen since the invasion welcomed me with hugs even some of the other students who I protected from the Chitauri.

It felt more like a goodbye hug. I knew another invasion was about to happen and soon. I was in history class when my mother pulled me out of school. Apparently they had found out that Loki activated a wave of signals. I took out my contact and switched my iris once more. Then it happened...A plasma blast headed towards the tower with such speed I wasn't fast enough to warn anyone or get down. I was push back on impact as the blast hit everyone unconscious. I got up and saw a big metal robot with beaming red eyes with Loki and Artis on it's shoulder.

"The girl with the irises, the serum, the stamina and stealth, the girl who contains powers of the AllSpark" The robot claims. I stare in horror as he tries to reach out for me. That's when a yellow robot came out of nowhere and slammed the silver robot to the ground, Loki and Artis quickly leap off of the robot and walked slowly towards me. I go to the nearest person which was Thor I shake him with all I had "Get up please!" I pleaded repeatedly. Loki reaches me and grips my throat. I try to remove his hand but being a demigod made him more stronger. "W-what do you wa-want from me?" I struggled to ask. "Dear Child isn't it obvious? We are going to take the power you contain" Loki simply says.

He began to drain me of my energy and whatever power he claimed I possessed. My world began to fade I guess this is how I die, I felt him drop me to the ground but I couldn't see anything but the black butterflies flying off my body signaling my death and my world went black.

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up after that blast and saw Loki sucking the life out of Juliette I got up immediately and tackled Loki. He dropped her and Artis came at me. He punched me sending me back into the wall, I sent out my hand and waited until my suit came but Artis tried to kick me so I dodged out of the way. "Keep him busy until I can completely drain her" Loki ordered. The first arm came flying right onto me then the left leg then the right eventually all the parts came. I flew at Loki but was intercepted by Artis, We flew into 2 rooms over. I blasted him and sent him outside.

I flew at Loki who stepped away from Juliette I blasted him but Loki wasn't affected. I punched him and he punched me back I tried to burn him but Loki deflected it. I kicked him and bounced off of him. I stare at Loki from across the room when a gunshot was heard. I turned to my right to see Natasha covered in dirt and a bloody lip. "Get Juliette!" She ordered and I look towards the limped girl unconscious on the floor. I ran to Juliette and picked her up.

I took her to her mother "She's not moving" I claimed. Natasha instantly checked her pulse then began to pump Juliette's chest hoping to get her heart pumping. "No no no you can't leave me now" Natasha cried. Thor woke up and saw Loki getting up from inside the wall. He called for his hammer Mjölnir. He pounded Loki back but the electricity didn't affect Loki. "Nothing can harm me now" Loki chuckles then formed an electric ball and threw it at Thor. Thor deflected the ball as much as he could but it was too much and Thor was strucked. I flew into the fight continuously blasting Loki. Loki sent an energy ball towards me pushing me outside the tower.

I couldn't get my boosters to work it'd spark but wouldn't work.I went hurdling to the ground and fast. Finally I got it to work I flew up to balance myself. I saw the battle that happening outside. Robots were fighting other robots. A red and blue robot was fighting a silver robot along with a yellow robot. In the distance there was a power sorce shooting up into the air, I knew I had to go back and help Thor but if I do that and everyone else is unconscious who will stop the Chitauri. I took off towards the power sorce that was casuing the portal.

The machiene that was causing the portal was being controlled by Artis. He saw me "You cannot stop it this time I made no errors in it and no way to close it" Artis exclaims. I grab by the front of his cape

"What power did Juliette contain?" I demanded. "Foolish mortal you think I would tell you" He states simply. I burn the cape. "Yes I do" I stated. "She has the serum given to Captain America in her blood, also she has the Black Widow's blood as well, and the AllSpark that was a lost to the planet Cybertron was somehow found in that girl, it was probably how she developed her irises" Artis admitted.

"But now we have no use for her seeing as my father has drained her of power and life, She is of no use to us" He states deviously. I got angry at how he claimed Juliette as a power sorce I tackled him into the force field covering the machiene. It was shocking him as I kept him down.

He kicked me off of him and fell to the floor. "You dare defy me mortal I am a god you cannot defeat me" He spit. "I will defeat you for the town's safety and for Juliette" I said before I jumped and kicked him in the chest sending him to the floor. "You are nothing without your suit, take off that suit and fight me truly" He say wiping blood off his face. I backed away from him. Artis smirked at me "I knew you couldn't fight me like a true soldier, you couldn't even protect your precious Juliette" He says lightly. I run at him then jump out of my suit and kicked him in the face. I flipped off of Artis's face and landed on both feet. "You want to fight without the suit you've got one" I said.

Artis bolted towards me sending punches and kicks towards me, I block every attack he made which made him angrier. The next punch he sent I grab his fist and twist his arm behind his back and kick him down. I step on his back keeping him down. "You think doing this will bring that girl back" He laughs breathing heavily.

"Death is a tricky thing and now it's too late the Chitauri will be arriving soon and now Juliette is gone, You have fail Jack Stark both the town and Juliette" He smiles evily. "I know" I said quietly. "I have failed to protect Juliette but I can still save the town" I said before knocking him out. I got back into my suit and flew off to the middle of town.

I tear up in my suit as I soar through the sky. I knew Artis was right there was no way to bring Juliette back, I failed her, and I never even got to tell her I love her. "Jack, There are at least 500 Chitauri in the city now" Jarvis claimed. "Is my dad awake?" I asked. "Yes and he is at the battle field along with Dr. Banner, Thor, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Barton" Jarvis answered. "Where's Loki and Natasha?" I asked. "Loki took off after Hulk threw him into the T.V. and is still at the tower holding Juliette" He said sadly. I sadden at the thought of Natasha losing her pride and joy.

"Shall I contact your father?" Jarvis asks changing the subject. "Yes please" I replied. "_Jack?_" Dad answered. "Dad where do you need me to go?" I asked. "_Help Barton and Captain out since Natasha is not there_" He says sadly. "Ok" I say. I flew through town shooting at Chitauri while looking for Steve and Clint. I saw more than half of the giant robots dead and all of the buildings destroyed. The yellow robot came towards me and I held out my hand just in case. "You are Jack Stark son of Tony Stark?" He asked in different radio voices.

I nodded in shock and confusion. "My name is Bumblebee I am the gardian of Juliette Romanoff" He says. "You're her car aren't you?" I asked. He nods. "The AllSpark what is it?" I asked. "I will explain later" He tells me before shooting at another robot and tackling it to the ground. I flew off to find Steve and Clint when I was faced with a silver robot. "I am Megatron leader of the Decepticon, I will destroy your human race" He says.

He raises his hand which formed a blaster. It loads and I fly upwards trying to get away. Megatron shot at me and I look down shooting into the plasma ball trying to defend against it. He then started shooting regular bullets at me. I flew up to get his aim away from the city. I passed by other Chitauri and Megatron shot them dead. I had an idea I began to fly downwards and into the city. Megatron chased me throughout the city trying to shoot me but ended up killing all the Chitauri that we passed.

That was when the same blue and red robot ran at Megatron "Prime!" Megatron yelled. I took the chance to fly away.

I found Clint and Steve in central hall fighting Chitauri and occasionally shooting at the robots. I fly down to the ground near them. "About time Jack" Clint says. "Sorry I had to deal with a lot" I told him. Clint hit a Chitauri with his bow and I shot the others back. Steve smacked all the Chitauri around with his shield.

"The portal can't be stopped this time" I said to everyone over the ear piece. "Before Selvig put in a way to stop the machiene, Artis didn't" I explained. "_Then how the hell are we supposed to shut it down_" Dad cursed. "There is no way to shut it down" I said. "Thor find Loki and see if you can talk some sense into him" Steve ordered as he pounded another Chitauri. "We could try to do what we did last time" Clint suggested. "_It wouldn't hurt to try_" Dad says. "Ok but we need someone to get the staff and intercept the shield since Nat is..." Steve stops. "I'll do it" I volunteered.

"_No Jack I won't let you_" Dad says. "_You're my son you've seen what Loki can do and now that he has Juliette's power, he's more powerful I can't let you get hurt_" Dad claims and I cringe when he mentioned Juliette. "I'm going Dad" I stated. I took off before he could get a word in. I pass a large building and I saw Loki looking over the city smiling of joy with his staff in hand. I swiftly flew towards him and snatched the staff from his hand but it vanished from my hand like dust. I turn back to see him transport to the other side of the building. "Jack I've been expecting you" Loki says. "Why do you enjoy the destruction of humans?" I asked. "These are the people my brother loves, the ones I shall destroy" He exclaimed.

"Do you enjoy taking away loved ones? What if that was Artis down there?" I asked. "Artis is my son he is a powerful god not a puny mortal like you" He spat. "But if it was Artis being hurt by those Chitauri" I suggested. Loki began to think. I used that chance to take the staff and run. I flew to the machiene and tried pushing the staff in. It began to go in but bounce out. "No use" I heard from behind me. It was a transparent Juliette, the world turned black and all that was left was the machiene and Juliette and I. "Juliette?" I said. "The only thing that can stop this is the power of the AllSpark I still have it in my spirit form but my body is drained of both life and power" She says. "I can stop this machiene once and for all" She says getting closer to the machiene. "No" I stated blocking her way. Juliette walks through me and looks into my eyes. "I'm already dead anyways Jack I knew it since I woke up in the hospital" She said with sad eyes.

Juliette turns away and slips her hand into the shield. "No please I love you Juliette" I whispered. "I love you too Jack" She says back before putting her hand in all together. Everything gleamed white and Juliette disappear behind the bright light. "No! Juliette!" I shout before waking up on the roof. I saw the portal closing and all the Chitauri fall to the ground. I rush off to my family in central hall. Dad took off his suit as did I and he pulled me in for a hug. "Don't ever do that again" He scolds. I saw Natasha in the distance. "Nat!" Steve shouts. She dashes towards us falling into Steve's arms.

"She's gone Steve, the one she saw was her" Natasha cried, Steve teared up but kept himself from crying. There was a big rumble and a metal head was dropped to the floor. It was Megatron's. I looked up and saw the red and blue robot and Bumblebee. "We have found the man named Loki, the man responsible for the death of Juliette Romanoff" The red and blue ones says. "My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and I believe this is yours" He says dropping Loki on the ground. Natasha instantly smacked Loki wit hot tears dripping from her face. "вы мудак вы убийца Я тебя ненавижу Я тебя ненавижу Я тебя ненавижу, You took my daughter" Natasha collapsed.

Loki's face showed no emotion. "You see what you have done brother, You have seperated a mother from her child what if that was you and Artis?" Thor asked angrily. "Enough! It will never be Artis because I have power!" He yells creating an energy ball. "Stop Father!" Artis shouts. "Artis what are you doing?" Loki asks. "They're right Father what happens if that were me? You wouldn't want that would you?" Loki shook his head and hugged his son "Never". "Then give back her daughter" Artis whispers.

"I don't think I can" Loki says. "But I can try" Natasha lead us back into the tower and into Juliette's bedroom where she was lying. Loki took her hand in his and released power that he had taken from her into her body. After he was done we waited to see if something would happen. Juliette's pale face stayed pale nothing changed. Natasha hugged Steve and I turned away from her body. Everyone left to grieve I stayed and sat next to Juliette's bed.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked. "I love you so much" I said. I held her cold hand I kissed it. Her hand twitched slightly. I looked at her and saw her skin turn ivory and her lips turn pink. Her lifeless hair began to brighten and her eyelids moved. Juliette's eye fluttered opened. "Guys come back!" I shouted. Juliette gasp a breath. I hugged her. "Juliette you're alive" I smiled. "Jack how am I?" She asked. "Loki gave you back your life and powers" I told her. Juliette hugged me sniffling in happiness. "I love you so much" I said. "I love you too" She told me. I kiss her with love and passion.

The others came rushing into the room and saw Juliette. Everyone pushed me aside playfully and pulled her in for a hug. "Juliette!" They shout. I watch as Natasha and Steve stroke Juliette's hair with glassy eyes and a smile on their face. They pulled away and Juliette's eye gleamed a different color her right eye turned blue. "What do you see?" Natasha asked. "I don't see anything except a gleam from the window" She explains. Then something crashed into the window.

"Seeing danger interesting that could be extremely useful" Nick says. Juliette's eye turns brown again. "I have four irises I wonder how much I can develop" She says.

* * *

A year later at Riverdale Juliette's POV

I'm a senior this year and I am graduating with Grace. It's been a year since the invasion and mom still couldn't get over the fact I had died. Mom and Dad got married two months after the whole ordeal was done. I was the maid of honor, Bruce was the best man. Pepper gave birth to twins one boy who she named Daniel and a girl named Delaney.

I had changed my last name to Rogers after the wedding so I am now Juliette Rogers. I forgot to mention my mother is now 4 months pregnant. She also rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. I got accepted into University of California and Grace and I will be sharing a dorm. Jack is taking over his father's business. I also developed 2 more irises this time my eyes turned green like my mother. One was the ability to see whether a person was qualified to do a specific job and the other is to see probabilities.

Life is great I've got a great boyfriend, a good friend, my mother and father are happy, and I'm alive.

"Juliette Rogers" The principal called. I walk up in my graduation gown with a smile on my face I look out to see my family clapping and shouting out for me, Mom was video taping and Dad was clapping louder than everyone else. I shook the principal's hand and took my certificate and walked off. I stood by Andy Rohman who was before me. The principal called out a few more students "Congratulations Class of 2013!" He announced and everyone threw the caps up in the air in celebration.

My family congratulated me and I took a bunch of pictures with each of them. Jack held me and stared in my eyes before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you Jules" He says lovingly using my nickname. "I love you too Jack" I told him.

A month later it was time for me to go off to college and Jack was driving me in Bumblebee. Nick got the college to allow Bumblebee to come with me. I hugged my mom softly. "I love you" I tell her. "I love you more" She says. "Not possible" I claimed while pulling away. Then dad pulls me into a hug. "I only had you for a year I'm not ready for you to go" He says. "I'll be back for the holidays" I assured him. "I know I'm gonna miss you Angel call me when you get to school" He exclaimed. "Me too daddy"

He pulls away and turns to Jack. "Hey Jack take care of my daughter, don't let any boy near her" He says sternly. Jack scoffed. "Like I'm going to let any boy go near her". "You're still mad about the whole 'Jake' thing" Mom says. "No" He lies. "You're lying Jack" I said. "I know but I'm just worried someone is going to take you away" He pouts. "Yeah like that's ever going to happen" I scoff. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I get in the car and Jack drives off I roll down my window and wave goodbye to my parents "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I said. Once they were out of sight I look forward with my right hand out the window and my left hand in Jack's hand.

I smile brightly for my family's new found happiness and I look forward to my future...


End file.
